V1.0.0.118
* New items: , & * New stat: Tenacity |Related = * Release Notes v1.0.0.118 |Prev = 1.0.0.116 }} New Skins in the Store * * * * * League of Legends v1.0.0.118 Champions * : Vayne tumbles, maneuvering to carefully place her next shot. She rolls toward the cursor and her next attack deals bonus damage. * : Vayne tips her bolts with a rare metal, toxic to evil things. The third consecutive attack or ability against the same target deals a percentage of the target's maximum Health as bonus true damage. (Max damage vs. Monsters is capped) * : Vayne draws a heavy crossbow from her back, and fires a huge bolt at her target, dealing damage and knocking them back. If they collide with terrain, they are impaled, dealing bonus damage and stunning them. * (Ultimate): Readying herself for an epic confrontation, Vayne gains increased Attack Damage, stealth during Tumble, and quadruple the bonus Movement Speed from Night Hunter. * (Innate): Vayne ruthlessly hunts evil-doers. She gains bonus Movement Speed when moving toward nearby enemy champions. * Run animation has been updated. * Stats: ** Armor per level increased to 3.3 from 2.8. ** Attack speed per level increased to 2.75 from 2.35. ** Attack range increased to 125 from 100. * : cooldown reduced to 22/21/20/19/18 from 30/27/24/21/18. * : ** Slow increased to 25% at all ranks from 15/20/25%. ** Cooldown reduced to 120/115/110 from 120 at all ranks. * : ** Cooldown increased to 10/9/8/7/6 from 9/8/7/6/5. ** Mana cost increased to 45/50/55/60/65 from 40/45/50/55/60. * : shield strength reduced to 50/90/130/170/210 from 50/100/150/200/250. * : damage reduced to 200/325/450 from 200/350/500. * Fixed a bug where caused a hitch the first time it was cast. * no longer locks Jax, allowing him to cast spells while leaping. * : ** It now shows a cooldown timer. ** Fixed a bug where by casting spells in rapid succession you could charge multiple spells with a single cast. * : ** Duration reduced to 7 seconds from 8. ** It no longer reduces your respawn time. * : ability power ratio reduced to 0.6 from 0.7. * Energy costs on all spells reduced to 50/30 from 60/40. * : shield no longer restores energy when the shield is destroyed. * : range increased to 450 from 400. * : recharge rate reduced to 10 seconds from 12. * : teleporting behavior improved to be more consistent when near walls. * Stats: ** Attack range increased to 425 from 400. ** Attack missile speed increased to 1200 from 1100. * : base damage reduced to 60/105/150/195/240 from 60/110/160/210/260. * : ** Base damage reduced to 150/250/350 from 150/300/450. ** Fixed a bug where it caused a glitch the first time it was used. * Fixed a bug where being cancelled immediately could deal more damage than intended. * Fixed a bug where casting from max range would sometimes fail to stun or damage the target (unrelated to terrain). * Pathing size has been reduced. * Fixed a bug where the particle was lasting longer than intended. * Fixed a bug where the particle traveled further than the actual projectile. * : ** Base damage reduced to 10 from 15. ** Bonus damage now scales off 8% of his bonus health instead of 3.5% of his maximum health. * : base damage reduced to 50/90/130/170/210 from 50/95/140/185/230. * Sona will no longer automatically acquire attack targets when is charged. * Fixed a bug where the particle for could queue up in the fog of war. * Twisted Fate will no longer automatically attack targets when is locked. (Removed) * Fixed a bug where didn't show its damage type in death recap. Items * New Stat: Tenacity ** Tenacity reduces the duration of stuns, slows, taunts, fears, snares, sleeps, silences, blinds and immobilizes by 1% per point. Multiple Tenacity effects do not stack, but Tenacity does stack multiplicatively with other CC reductions like 's , 's and 's . * New : ** Recipe: + + 200 gold. ** 20% attack speed. ** 20% critical strike. ** 25 tenacity. * New : ** Recipe: + 400 gold. ** 25 health regeneration per 5 seconds. ** 20 mana regeneration per 5 seconds. ** 25 tenacity. * New : ** Recipe: + 430 gold. ** 50 ability power. ** 25 tenacity. * Reworked: now grants 35 Tenacity instead of the previous 35% Crowd Control reduction. * Reworked: ** No longer burns mana, but still deals 42 magic damage on each hit. ** New Passive: attacks increase your magic resist by 5 for 5 seconds (stacks 4 times for maximum of +20 MR). ** Combine cost reduced to 550 gold from 700. * : on level-up passive changed to restore 250 health and 200 mana over 8 seconds from 250 health and 200 mana instantly. * now retains 's passive when upgraded, with both remaining Unique so they cannot stack. * : area of effect magic damage per second reduced to 35 from 40. Summoner Spells * : cancel delay increased to 1 second from 0.5. * Fixed a bug where the mastery didn't include mana gained from buffs (for example 's bonus mana from , .) General * Turrets will now correctly respond to calls for help when an allied champion who is Taunted, Feared, or Stealthed is attacked. * now ignores debuffs if you are too far away to engage him. Notably this will prevent Heimerdinger from stacking the armor and magic resist reduction debuff from his turrets. * Added a gray version of the charging/cooldown icon for the following spells/passives/items: 's , 's , 's , 's , 's , 's , 's , 's , and . * Fixed a bug that was causing the line missile targeting display to be offset on the following spells: 's , 's , 's , 's and , 's , and 's . Undocumented Changes Champions * IP cost increased from 3150 to 6300 New skins * * Interface * New color scheme for the overhead bar of the player's champion Patch Preview video 500px|center Category:Patch Notes